School of the Elements
by Megan Uzuchiha
Summary: these characters are all original. Some of the ideas for powers came from the book Charlie bone. I do not own those powers.


Ayame sat under the cherry blossom tree enjoying their scent, as she waited for the school bell. Her pure white hair half tucked behind her ear the other half over her eye. Her almond shaped eyes were a sweet honey color. She saw a boy around the age of sixteen and smirked. He was just her type. He had shaggy brown hair and seemed to be American by his skin tone. From where she was sitting he seemed to be wearing a spirit pendant. "Spirit caller " Ayame whispered softly to herself. She stood and was about to go talk to him when the bell rang, and the boy teleported away. Ayame sighed and just began to walk to her class. Ayame was not one of the students who could teleport. But she could do way cooler things. And she knew that. Once she got to her classroom she noticed that boy from before. A slight blush rose to her cheeks. But then she was angry and suddenly a strong wind came through the class room knocking over papers, pens, and books. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Ayame. Yes...she could control weather. What she was truly angry about was the fact that the new boy was in her seat at her table. The room was silent as she walked through the aisles. She then stood in front o her table in front of the boy,"Hey buddy your in my seat" she said her hands on her hips. The boy looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to burn right trough her. " I don't see your name on it." the boy said and stood up. He ended up being about the same height as Ayame. "Oh really..." Ayame replied then lightning struck down upon the desk leaving her name engraved into that side of the table. "Ayame Maru" the boy said softly reading her name off of the desk. "Thats my name don't wear it out. Now move before I hurt you" Ayame said cracking her knuckles. Suddenly a quiet drumming began to play. The boy just smirked and the drumming became louder and louder. The drumming filled the room making Ayame cover her ears as it got louder. " Alright class settle down." the teacher shouted over the loud drumming. Then the drumming began to fade. Ayame walked to the other side of her table and had a strong wind push the boy out of the way of her chair and into the one beside hers. The boy just sat there and glared at Ayame. When the bell rang again to say that class should begin the guy turned to face Ayame. " Sorry. I'm--" he said but then was interrupted by the teacher, " Brian Cady is the new student in our class. Brian please stand and tell us your power." the teacher said smiling at Brian then sat down. Brian sighed and stood up. _So thats his name_ Ayame thought to herself as Brian stood. " Yeah so I'm Brian...um I can summon my dead ancestors to come fight for me or help me or my friends if I need it. I cannot bring people back from the dead. only their spirits." Brian said smiling at the other girls in the class making them all blush and giggle. All of the girls accept Ayame. "Like I was saying," Brian said smiling at Ayame wanting to see a reaction from her but got none. " I'm Brian. Sorry about the seat thing Ayame. I hope we can be good friends. " Brian said setting his hand on Ayame's knee. Ayame sneered and looked angry. "Thats it lover boy you, me, after school by the cherry blossom trees. Better warn your ancestors cause I'm gonna kick their asses. " Ayame said slapping his hand off of her knee. She was so pissed off that the classroom became scorching hot. The other students began to complain, but before the teacher could do anything the bell rang and the students quickly ran, teleported, or flew out of the room trying to escape the intense heat. Before Brian could transport anywhere Ayame grabbed his arm and went with him. In the teleportation space it was very cramped so Ayame found herself up against Brian. They both looked at each other a bit shocked that they were this close. Once they landed and Ayame quickly pulled away. " Ready spirit boy?" Ayame jeered and began to make it rain. _Here we go_ Ayame thought to herself, getting ready for her fight.


End file.
